wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:WildStarWiki:Manual of Style
Article Title Naming Convention What's the naming convention for subjects where we know we'll have multiple articles on it? An example being Stormtalon's Lair (cave) and Stormtalon's Lair (Strategy Guide). Is (cave) what we really want, or something like (lore) to keep it matched with a hypothetical lore article on Kel Voreth? Should all strat guides have (Strategy Guide) appended to it, such as for War of the Wilds, which doesn't really have much lore? I can foresee the same issue for major characters who might have both a strat guide and a lore article. Also, same question for things that have gameplay elements and lore elements, such as Focus (the healer resource or the Focus of ____ structures). Excise (talk) 16:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : Disambiguation should be by default lowercase, as to avoid having to redirect or disambiguate the disambiguation, excepting if the term is a proper noun, which are the same rules that basically apply to article titles as well. I know possible that if all that is said quickly with a British accent then starts to sound like a Monty Python skit. Celess (talk) 05:45, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : All that being said, instances are a special case. Where we were asked to include strategy information on the main 'instance article' subject. This is important and basically a requirement. So there could also be a more lengthy strategy guide living document as well, if there is enough material and community notes and addendums, pictures and whatnot to keep the main instance article clean and with a good inspiring flow. For the cave business, if there is a reason to call out a geographic region separately, with the same exact in-game name, it's reason for being separate should be apparent in the first two sentences of the page and more than likely would be needing its own area infobox. : On the lore and issues like that, if he subject is the lair, as an example, then its instance, principle player and characters, including lore even, that are a part of and contribute to that thing, should have a place on that article, so long as it pertains to the article subject as it relegates and not what should really be in its own article, per normal. : So basically if the subject is X then related material that follows X goes on the page, and may have its own headings. I know there was this cave business. So... in this case of wilds, its principle use in the game is basically War of the Wilds the instance, and pretty sure the intent of what we are supposed to think of when we hear that name. So that names main article use should be about war of the wilds, the instance, and all its related material until we have issue with article length. The cave thing could possibly dissipate. 05:45, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Let move any instance specific discussion to Talk:Instances_by_level, should be nice place to work through these as its sort of the master list anyway, if that sounds ok :) Celess (talk) 06:17, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Good comments and ideas. I'll get the ball going over at Talk:Instances_by_level. Excise (talk) 13:17, June 6, 2014 (UTC)